


RK800的泰迪熊

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 汉克自杀后，康纳染上了某种依赖症
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

*又名……恶灵附“熊”？  
*ooc有  
*NSFW【背后注意，车轱辘注意】  
*有康纳使用x玩具/略微病态（？）的恋物/移情描写  
*康纳生贺，Happy Birthday!

“汉克，我回来了。”  
仿生谈判专家推开门说道。

客厅的暖橘色灯光被内置的远程控制程序唤醒打开，原本一片漆黑的房子仿佛突然有了生活的气息，然而，并没有人应答他。

一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声从屋内传来，体型巨大的圣伯纳犬小步跑到他身边嗅闻着康纳的衣角，然后看着他期待地张开嘴巴吐舌头，一脸想要讨晚饭的样子。  
“好狗狗，相扑。”  
康纳低下头，顺手关门后屈膝在地上，手指深深陷入长毛犬柔软丰厚的毛发，轻柔地挠着它的耳朵和下巴，然后起身给它倒好狗粮，顺便在旁边备了一碗水。  
“我要回房间，厅里就交给你了，好么？”  
大狗狗幸福地沉浸在享用美食的喜悦中，于是康纳梳理着它的毛发，默认它答应了。

照顾好相扑之后，康纳站起身，一边解着领带一边走进汉克的卧室，动作娴熟地反锁房门，把领带挂在门后，然后就站在门口一件件地脱起衣服。

考究的羊毛细条纹呢短外套，同色系的暗纹修身马甲，笔挺得一丝皱纹都难以见到的灰色直筒长裤，纵横交错着把衬衫牢牢固定在腿根以免产生褶皱的细皮带……曾经的警用仿生人如同剥洋葱一般层层褪下衣衫，纤长的手指一开始是稳定的，可越到后面动作就越是急促，像是被某种机体内焚烧的火焰催促着一般打着微不可见的颤。

康纳在愈发急切而强烈的颤抖中强自镇定着把衣服叠好，迈开略微踉跄的步伐，走到汉克的衣橱旁唰地拉开门，胡乱地拎了一件衬衫出来便往床上扑去。

卧室里没有开灯，于是他额角便成了唯一的光源，映得周围一小片空间都泛着橙黄色的光芒。

“汉克……”

康纳喃喃自语着触到一个柔软多毛的巨大物体，尽管毫无必要，但他仍旧深吸一口气，把自己深深陷进那个宽广而温暖的怀抱。

“我回来了……”

他的臀缝已经被分泌出的润滑液沾得透湿，从迈入房间起就被全面激活的性爱组件如同烈火般灼烧着动作和思维系统，被欲火舔舐的感官系统巨细靡遗地收录着他接受范围内的一切信息。  
——关于汉克·安德森的一切。

他鸠占鹊巢地使用着安德森副队长的家，在他的卧室里肆无忌惮地自慰，又精心地复原一切汉克留下的痕迹，只是为了给自己营造这样一种……被汉克和他的气息包围的幻觉。  
康纳紧紧环抱着那个近乎两米高的巨大毛绒熊偶，拉过那件从橱柜里匆忙拉出的衬衫贴在玩偶和身体中间，赤裸的双腿大张着把毛绒熊夹在身体正中。人类残留的气味和衣柜里樟脑丸的味道顿时在他的嗅觉处理器中明确起来。

他急切地伸出手，指尖沾着水液刺进后穴翻搅，很快地找到了那个接收器格外密集的节点，喘息便骤然变得急促高昂起来。  
“唔啊……汉克，汉克……”  
他前段的男性器高高翘起，胡乱地在衬衫和布料后那个接近两米的毛绒熊偶的肚皮上胡乱蹭动着，时不时还会碰到一个正在升温加热的，巨大的硬胶阴茎。

谈判专家湿润着眼角，试了试泰迪熊胯下那个假阴茎的温度之后便迫不及待地坐了上去。没有被开拓完全的穴口顿时被撑得发起濒临受损的警告，又很快被更多的润滑液冲刷成痛苦和快感混杂的刺激。  
康纳小声呜咽着，被欲望完全驱使的身体在此刻宛如中了性爱病毒般不堪，他一只手紧紧搂着大熊布满丰软绒毛的脖颈，一只手揪住自己的乳头不断拨弄起来，高高拱起的屁股则是一口气把那根固定在熊偶胯部的XL型假阳具整个吃进了生殖腔，过载般可怕的冲击顿时以尾椎为核心把他全身上下的感官接收器炸了个遍，让他如同触电般狠狠地惊颤了两下。

“对不起，副队长……对不起，汉克……”  
康纳一边喘一边哭泣着，圆翘的臀部不断高高抬起又重重坐下，近乎自虐地让那根阴茎在痛楚和快感间折磨自己，甬道内被开始震动的巨大震荡得涌出更多的润滑，而前面丝毫没有被安慰到的仿生阴茎却早已射了几股粘稠的白液。  
机体的核心很快因为过载的快乐而发热，中央处理器也被不断跳跃的阈值时不时地惊动着开启保护性停机，康纳骑在巨大的泰迪熊身上，突然扯住汉克的衬衫，死死地咬在嘴里。  
那根埋在他身体深处的阴茎的震动模式突然间从低频高幅转为高频高幅，本就如同钻头般狰狞的巨大茎头抵着他最敏感的仿生前列腺猛地戳刺，过于激烈的快感为仿生人本就岌岌可危的处理技能砸上了最后的致命一锤。

“哈啊——汉克！！！”  
紧紧地环抱着巨大的毛绒熊，深深地把自己埋在充满汉克味道的床单被套和衬衫里，拼命回放着安德森副队长的音频及视频讯息，假装埋在自己身体里的不是自己偷偷定制的假阳具而是副队长巨大火热的性器——RK800终于可悲地陷入了令他上瘾的性过载宕机。

……

汉克·安德森发现自己似乎被困在一个密不透风的黑色小盒子里。

很难得地，他的头脑没有因为宿醉和滥用情绪药物而钝痛发胀，于是没有被酒精锈蚀的思维让底特律曾经的授勋警官很快地因为这异常的状态而警惕起来，连忙四处移动视线，一边活动着身躯一边打量着四周。  
这里的环境异样地寂静，黑暗的环境若有实体般逼仄而狭窄。某种冥冥中的感觉让他感到局促而不适，而眼前则是完全伸手不见五指的漆黑，不论做出什么努力，视野里永远都是一片黑暗——难道他的视觉终于因为烂醉撞到脑袋或是脑子里某条血管爆炸而出了问题？老警探隐隐有些怀疑和自嘲地想道。

他伸出手想要摸索四周，却抓了个空，于是换了个方向，想弄清楚自己是躺在——至少他感觉上是躺着——什么样的地方，却诡异地发现自己身后也什么都摸不到。  
既不是柔软的床垫，也不是自家的木地板，也并非粗糙的水泥地或者砖地，他就是，字面意义上地，抓了个空。  
莫名地，他感到自己仿佛是孤身漂浮在广阔而虚无的黑暗中一般。

这怎么可能？难道是在做梦？感觉到愈发不对劲的汉克·安德森想要敲敲自己的脑袋，开始试图回想之前的事情。  
回忆——这个想法如同一把神奇的钥匙，在老警探的思维触及此处的时候陡然打开了某个无形的闸门。  
顿时，汹涌的情感和记忆如同被无名河堤拦住的滔天洪水般轰然灌进了他的脑中，伴随着一段段或连贯或散乱的碎片，在他的头脑里四处奔涌乱窜。

底特律球赛，大雨，凶杀案，28刀，气人的塑料警探，仿生犯人在透明玻璃上把自己的脑花撞得稀烂，大雪天里血红的泳池，一个额头正中流出汩汩蓝色鲜血的女孩……以及，在他心中和现实世界都愈发纷飞的暴风雪，跟展现出越来越多残酷人性的仿生人一同，吹熄了他心中最后最后的一点温度。

他想起来了。

他把曾经视若珍宝的警徽拍在老友面前，收拾好房间里胡乱堆放的快餐和脏掉的碗碟，丢掉所有或脏或旧的衣物，如同只是出趟远门那样把房间打理得”至少看得过去“，然后，跟幸运女神亲吻过的那把手枪玩了最后一把俄罗斯轮盘赌。

当然，他还想起了……康纳。

他的仿生人搭档。

说真的，康纳是唯一在他颓废成这样的时候对他表示过关心的人，或者说仿生人？Whatever.   
那个永远把领带料理得一丝不苟的小仿生人，似乎有一种能把他糟糕的脾气和话语全都理所当然地忽视的神奇能力——或者说就是单纯的不会读空气——但是，那股子单纯又执着的莽劲确实曾经给他带来了一丝希望。

探查伊甸园俱乐部那天，在后巷看着康纳对女仿生人放下枪口的时候，他几乎被打动了。  
被大雨淋得透湿的仿生人脸上透露着他从未见过的复杂表情，几乎称得上是懵懂的不忍，又像是对自己的行为产生了疑惑和动摇，额角的黄色灯光闪得急促。  
尽管不曾把心中的那些想法说出口，但有那么一瞬间，汉克·安德森的的确确认为那个塑料壳子里孵育着一个新生而柔软的灵魂。

然而，现实世界一如既往地毫无诗意，总是喜欢在你升起哪怕一丁点期望的时候当头把那些小东西砸得稀烂。

他还没来得及跟康纳经历更多，其它乱七八糟的破事就劈头盖脸地扑过来，像末日电影里那场埋葬人类城市的暴风雪一样呼啸着砸向底特律。  
又是仿生人杀进电视台，说着什么要对人类复仇之类的口号；又是该死的FBI介入调查；又是跟警察火并的仿生人起义大军，还有刚来到人世不久就痛失父亲的小戴米安……  
最令人讨厌的，自然是雪地豪宅里嗜好装腔作势的那个所谓的仿生人之父——见了耶稣基督的鬼，他竟然能毫不犹豫地拉过自己曾经引以为豪的"作品"：一个长得跟人类女孩儿别无二致的仿生人，还教唆康纳去用枪杀死那个引颈待戮的，该死地顺从的同类！

而同为仿生人的康纳也身体力行地让他认识到了他曾经对仿生人、对康纳的那些希冀有多不切实际——为了任务，为了那该死的任务，康纳对着那双宁静的眸子，表情冷酷地扣动了扳机，之后甚至还敢跟他争吵。  
“副队长，那不过是台机器！”  
他记得仿生人猎手在雪中那样坚决地对他说道。

他的喉头翻滚着愤怒和恶心，看着仿生人那双玻璃一样美丽却冰冷的眼睛，突然就好像跨越到康纳选择放过崔西们的那一个晚上。  
同样是在这样的雪天里，汉克·安德森用手中的枪抵着仿生人警探的额头，逼问他人类都弄不清楚的死生意义之类的哲学问题，而康纳如同这一刻般直视着他的眼睛，用几乎与此刻重叠的表情和语气开口，嘴唇一张一合：

“副队长，你希望我是什么，我就是什么。”

当时，他看着那双与记忆重叠的，坚定的棕色玻璃眼珠，心中无不讥讽地嘲弄着自己，同时感到了一股从灵魂深处漫至没顶的疲惫。  
这个世界就像是一滩烂透的沼泽，雪花把它妆饰得梦幻洁白，但是没有什么能改变所有人都在慢慢腐烂的事实，只不过是先走一步和后走一步的区别，而眼前的仿生人则是他最讨厌的那类。

是的，哪怕康纳不知从哪偷偷换上了他曾经的衣服，用丑不拉几的毛线帽盖住了额角的灯圈，装得像个朋友一样焦急地劝他放下想开，汉克·安德森也很清楚，这一切拟人性的行为都只不过是眼前仿生人为了完成任务而采用的手段。

至于之前到底为什么会放过那两个崔西？为什么会试图阻止那个被审讯完毕的仿生人自杀？为什么会拒绝给里德倒咖啡？他已经不再有力气去思考那些。  
他累了。

他只想好好睡一觉，回去抱抱他的科尔。

只不过，看来天堂并不给他这个机会——警督的幽灵在黑暗中徘徊着消沉了很久。

他算是绝望了。  
天知道为什么，就连他成为幽灵之后居然还是脱离不了这个可悲的世界！而汉克·安德森的一生都活在毫无灵异元素的世界里，可不知道作为幽灵可以怎么自杀，只能对着这样的一片黑暗自怨自艾，回忆过去，结果还是跟自杀前一个鸟样。  
不不，远比自杀前糟糕，因为成为幽灵之后，他怕是连想喝点酒麻醉精神都做不到了！干他的，果然这才是真正的地狱！  
看不到自己的存在，也感受不到黑暗以外的任何事物，在这样的死寂中漂浮，暴怒，然后绝望，又继续暴怒……就这样循环了不知道多久之后，汉克突然发现自己居然能看见黑暗里苍白的线条了。

他看到的东西有点像是警局里过时的红外线，但蒙上了一层灰白滤镜，让那些骨头架子一般的线条勾勒出物质世界里的物体轮廓和细节，譬如，近在咫尺的清晰木板纹路。其实对一个有五十多年人生经验的老警探来说没什么新鲜的，但在失去了那么久的感知能力之后，汉克还是被深深地冲击到了。  
好一会之后，他才想道：好吧，他果然是在棺材里。

于是他不顾一切地想要“站起身”，像个印象中电影电视剧里看到的幽灵那样往上漂浮，离开这个见鬼的禁闭棺材，并如愿以偿地看着视野穿透木板和层层泥土，最后像是发芽的小树苗一样砰地从土地里冒出来。

片片细碎的雪花漂浮在微弱的阳光里，灰蓝色的天穹中堆积着厚厚的云层，而他猛然跟一双熟悉的褐色狗狗眼打了个照面。

是康纳。

……

让我们把时钟的指针往回拨30分钟。

枪声，警笛声，尖叫，人群嘈杂的议论……乱哄哄的声音一股脑地灌进警用仿生人高精度的听觉接收器里，冲刷出大量鲜红的噪音分贝警告，他却无暇顾及。  
这位一小时前才从商业谈判中带着可观成果走出来的仿生人挣扎着从地上支起身体，低下头打量着自己身上的伤口。  
他移开不自觉地捂住伤口的手，那上面已经尽是大片艳蓝。一颗铅弹嵌进了他胸板和肋骨的缝隙，火药炸开的冲击力在那里炸开了鲜明的裂缝，露出被硝烟和蓝色血液染得一团糟的机体。

【警告：脉搏调节器轻微损坏，胸腔L82组件，L93组件及内置管道持续失血，机能停止倒计时：19:45:08】  
【19:45:07】  
【19:45:06】

“你这个……模控生命的特洛伊木马！！”  
被反应过来的安保迅速控制的犯人犹自激动地大吼着，他穿着简便的工作服，额角没有光圈，若是寻常人一定难以判定它是仿生人还是人类，但这瞒不过曾经的警用型RK800，康纳一眼就认出那是一个取下额角LED的仿生人。  
他的光学组件迅速运转着获取好分析信息。型号识别：PL600，登记姓名：伊博特，工作地点：12个街区外，仿生人材料回收中心（前仿生人集中营）。

“金钱的走狗！两面三刀之徒！我们都会被你给毁了……我不会给你这个机会！”  
“Mr.Connor! 你还好吗！我们已经呼叫最近的仿生人社区维修中心，让我们先到车上！”  
“嘿，别挡路！这可是大新闻，等一下朱莉小姐，让我们给谈判专家来个现场特写吧，求求您啦——”

“谢谢……朱莉女士。”  
康纳被女助理急急忙忙地推上担架的时候对她断断续续地道了个谢，如果不是她突然挤到他，腹部的那一枪本可以直接要了他的命。  
“唉，没事，康纳，刚刚真是太可怕了，我完全没想到……”  
脸上有着小雀斑的红发女生在无人驾驶车内擦了擦头上的冷汗，看着他捂着肚子上的伤口，眼神突然有些复杂的担忧。  
“我们早该拨出经费雇佣安保的。”

康纳无声地摇头，他知道助理在想什么。  
在革命之夜潜进模控生命解放了价值数十亿的仿生人之后，RK800毋庸置疑地处在那个公司的黑名单上，即使马库斯愿意为他斡旋出购买定量RK800限定核心组件的额度，高昂的价格仍旧轻易能掏空谈判专家和他小自己组建的工作室的存款。

是的，你没看错，康纳在异常仿生人革命后成立了一个个人工作室，并且以高价接受着来自社会各界的各种商界政界谈判订单。但即使如此RK800的订制组件还是太贵了，可他每一次被伤到的偏偏都是难以向下兼容的特别部位，并且常常危在旦夕，这就导致这个在很多人眼里应该富到流油的工作室实际上每个月的流水都岌岌可危。

其实，在组建工作室之前，RK800不是没有想过回到警局重操旧业，发挥自己身为警用仿生人的高端功能。可是，大多人类始终因为他带着上千名仿生人上街导致革命胜利而对他感觉微妙，属于原型机的社交模组明智地做出判断：警局不会再考虑雇佣他。  
如果安德森副队长还在，或许康纳还可以发挥自己傲人的口才说服他，可这世界上没有如果。身为曾经的搭档，康纳如今只能在无人的深夜悄悄来到汉克坟前，迟疑着为他的搭档摆上一束小小的白花。

什么，你问耶利哥不应该有仿生人福利？  
首先，马库斯为首的异常仿生人首领仍就异常仿生人的身价和对模控生命造成的巨额损失进行着艰苦卓绝的谈判，一旦失败，可以以兆计算的天价精神股价物品损失赔偿费、仿生人制造费用、仿生人相关专利费……统统都会砸在异常仿生人们刚刚自由的小脑袋上，把他们拖入万劫不复的债务深渊。

另外，正如你们所见的刺杀案所展示的，康纳和异常仿生人们的关系并不好。  
或许是模控生命的反击，也有可能是人类媒体的无心之举，总之，康纳在马库斯激昂演说时从背后举枪的画面不知何时在仿生人和人类媒体之间疯狂传播。于是各种各样的阴谋论和小道消息也就随之传得人尽皆知。一时间，哪怕听康纳坦白过的耶利哥领导层愿意相信他，但没有什么能阻止因为听信谣言而对RK800敬而远之甚至满心怀疑。  
在这样的情况下，马库斯仍旧坚持支出一部分从模控生命处优先订购RK800组件的行为已经是对康纳极大的支持，谈判专家也因此几乎免费地兼职着耶利哥的法律顾问，可惜总还是有一些抹不去的偏见。

“我仍旧不认为有仿生人天堂的存在。”  
“如果被迫停机干扰调查进度，我会感到抱歉。”  
“我看着她们的眼睛……”  
“那只是机器。”  
被送进维修室的时候，倒计时已经到了最后的几分钟。康纳看着头顶熟悉又陌生的无影灯和机械臂，几十天前和汉克在大使桥雪夜的对话记忆突然纷纷在处理器中游荡，额角灯光通红。

作为异常仿生人，他停机之后不会再有继承记忆和行为模式的替代品，那么，他会去到所谓的天堂吗？还是说……其实什么都不会有，等着他的只是一片死寂的虚无？  
RK800下意识地计算起停机之后可能发生的事实，并且下意识地被自己运算出的结果摄住了心脏。  
不，如果可以，他不想去天堂。  
如果仿生人也有灵魂……  
在他死后，他希望能再见汉克一面。

……

底特律公共墓园。

“汉克？！”

康纳诧异地瞪大眼睛，注视着那个略带透明的身影：灰白的头发和胡须，湛蓝的眼睛，还有那件深灰色的卫衣，还有脸上颓废中带着惊讶的神情——不论怎么看，都完完全全是他逝去的搭档，汉克·安德森的样子。  
头脑被眼前违反一切已知常识的画面搅乱，任何推算和逻辑能力都在此停摆，只有心脏狂喜地跳动着，RK800激动地向前一步，伸出了手。

汉克，对不起。  
汉克，我很想你。  
汉克，别再抛弃我，别再对我失望。  
我想念你。  
我需要你。

我……爱你。

太多话语盘旋在他的脑海，过于激烈的情绪代码呼啸着冲击处理中枢，甚至无法监控和控制表情和行为，只能被优先级最强烈的指令驱使着，不顾一切地想要触碰那个在他甫一异常之际便毅然决然地抛弃自己和这个世界的老警探。

然而，眼前汉克·安德森的影像如同人类口中的幻觉一般，在他伸出手即将触碰到的那刻毫无预兆地突然消失了。

"Mr. Connor！？您这是怎么啦？！"  
只有红发的助理一脸惊吓地站在旁边，眼神逐渐从单纯的讶异掺进些许微妙的同情和担忧。  
康纳从她的眼中看到自己的倒影，神色狼狈，额角的灯环闪着猩红的光。

"我......没什么。"  
即使脑中仍在疯狂处理和解析着先前幻觉的成因，康纳却很快地调整了表情，低头检查一下领带和西装之后，再抬头已经回到那副大众最熟悉的，属于谈判专家的冷静模样。

“走吧。”

另一边，按理说已经没有心脏，不会心跳加速、更不该感到惊慌失措的幽灵·汉克·安德森先生，正躲在康纳背后的一颗大树后边，百味杂陈地捂住脑袋，陷入了混乱的思绪。

该死，康纳那小子为什么会出现在他的墓前？看起来还他妈一副要哭出来的样子——而且他居然好像看得到自己？！见鬼，仿生人什么时候都可以去抢通灵师的工作了吗！？  
说起来，康纳向他扑过来的时候，他心里居然该死地掠过了一丝……在惊讶之中的窃喜。

老警督的幽灵很快甩了甩脑袋，像是想要把自己心里莫名其妙的骚动甩掉：不不不，汉克·安德森，你，已经认清了，康纳是个该死的没有感情的机器，所有的情绪都不过是他为了任务做的伪装，别又给他这幅贵宾犬一样的眼神给骗了！  
退一万步说，康纳现在已经跟你完全没有关系了。看看这小子人模狗样西装三件套的样子，一看就知道在仿生人和人类里都是抢手货，没看到人家身边已经跟着一个小妞了吗！？真亏你死了之后居然还能想这种事！

只是……他实在想不明白，康纳为什么要去看望他的坟墓。  
模控生命总不可能给昂贵的警用原型机下达一个“探望老搭档的墓地”这样的任务吧？听起来真是有够扯淡。

汉克这么想着，往康纳的地方看了一眼。  
现在，他的墓前已经空无一人。  
很好，这才符合他的形象，一个可悲颓废，无人关心的暴躁老丧逼的坟前就不该有什么访客，就连警局的同僚和老同学也不会想要来看望的。汉克这么想着，在空旷的墓园漫无目的地游荡了一会。

最后，他还是决定回自己曾经的房子看看，最好能找到相扑现在的下落。  
咳……如果到时候实在无聊，或许也可以顺便看看康纳现在的消息？

tbc.


	2. 中（OpenEnd）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk 预警！！！！！！  
> 总之这应该算是半捧尾气？？还希望大家用温暖的目光看待……  
> 正篇应该算是完结Open Ending了！  
> 之后就是可有可无的剧情收尾和，咳咳，不知道要炖多久的，True End→ →

回到汉克家之后，康纳仍然有些恍惚。  
吃完饭的相扑懒洋洋地卧在地毯上，康纳也索性抱着这个纯天然毛绒暖炉，跟大狗一起在地上呆坐着，额角的灯环闪着不可思议的黄光。

今天从墓地里升起的那个与汉克生前完全一样的影像实在是让他……震惊。

那个汉克与人类传说和幻想中的幽灵极为相似，但那真的是汉克的灵魂吗？至今他从来没有听说过有仿生人声称自己能通灵的。更何况，哪怕以如今的科技也没有任何能证明这种超自然灵体存在的事实。  
当然了，网路上虽然仍有不少都市传言流窜，但他优秀的程序只要稍加追踪就能发现这些谣言是被人刻意捏造或是逻辑上根本不通。

——或许，也有可能是他的视觉或者中心处理器之类的地方出了问题。耶利哥的那个"先知"露西，不是也曾说过他的精神状态需要多加注意么。

可如果那真的是汉克的幽灵......如果那真的是汉克！  
康纳无意识地紧了紧抱住相扑的手臂：那么快地从自己视野里消失……难道是因为他并不想见到自己？

RK800突然尝到了某种与人类口中惶恐近似的情绪。哪怕在被人袭击、眼前跳跃着猩红的生命倒计时的时刻，这种模拟感受也从未如此强烈地侵占他的思绪，以至于让他身体内部都隐隐流窜起幻痛，眼前更是不由自主地回放起副队长自杀那晚的影像和声音。

一切非常清楚，汉克·安德森副队长因抑郁症自杀。  
物理上说，这位老警探的直接死因是穿过太阳穴的灼热子弹，跟他没有半美分的关系；但他心中无比清楚，在骆驼背上放下最后一根稻草，让副队长放弃最后半点求生念头的，正是他这个名义上的搭档、模控生命号称能“适应人类不确定性”的技术结晶。

“我曾对你怀抱希望，康纳。”  
“但你只让我明白……人类制造的仿生人跟我们一样，自私、无情而蛮横……”  
“你让我认清了事实，让我认识到一切都毫无希望。”

机器记录的优点和缺点同样明显，康纳能够如同再次回到那晚一般，用所有记录下来的感官数据体验所有，甚至能看到当初眼前不断弹出的分析框和鲜红警告。可他什么都做不了，只能一次又一次地在汉克那个死寂的眼神中浑浑噩噩地走出门，在玄关外驻足。

然后再次被迫迎接那声贯穿他新生灵魂的巨大枪响。

从那个夜晚开始的成百上千个小时里，RK800无数次被这个回忆缠绕着，强迫性地回忆和分析，千万次模拟归因，一次次地想要弄明白他到底是哪里做错了，他到底该怎么做才能挽救那个晚上的副队长，甚至在无数次痛苦和欲望的交缠里，用数据构建推演出根本不存在的虚幻发展来安慰自己……  
可他从未设想过副队长作为幽灵存在的可能。

那意味着他还是做出了所有错误的选择，让汉克失去了最后的耐心，并且对他无比失望。

“汉克……”

等到怀里的相扑因为背上毛发的突然湿润而奇怪地扭了扭身子，康纳才发现有几滴光学组件的冷却液不知怎地从自己的眼角漏了出来。  
“呃，抱歉！相扑。”  
康纳连忙拿过毛巾把那片很小的水珠擦掉，然后充满歉意地用力揉了揉大狗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“对了，今天是该给你吃罐头的日子。”  
RK800一边撸狗一边在系统中清理着今日的任务清单，很快就来到了最后几项。他抬手摸了摸领带，又放下手，去厨房开了个相扑最喜欢的狗罐头给它。

至此，在房间外最后的任务也完成了——康纳仔细地检查完毕，然后再次轻抚领口，却在意识到自己动作之后微微一顿，橘黄的光芒在额角一闪而逝。

“相扑。”  
他握着主卧的门把手，在开门前突然扭头看向在电视机前热烈地舔食着罐头的圣伯纳犬，犹豫着问道。  
“你觉得……这个世界上真的有幽灵，或者灵魂吗？”

听到他的声音后，相扑抬头看了他一眼，欢快地摇了摇尾巴。  
莫名其妙地，康纳觉得它是在表明肯定的态度。当然，他的逻辑程序马上就判断出这个解读里有高达98%的主观臆测成分，但某种“异常”后获得的直觉就是让他有这种感觉……RK800沉默着走进漆黑一片的主卧，熟练地反锁房门。

咔哒。

门外留在客厅的微弱灯光马上被切断，只有被百叶窗切割成的几片路灯灯光洒在跟几个月前一模一样地堆放着汉克衣物的暖气片上，和房间另一角在橘与红交织变幻的微弱光源一同构成了这里仅有的微弱照明。

“至少对我来说，我宁愿不相信。”  
康纳这么对自己说，然后一把扯掉了领带。

他几乎是急切地在大步向前的同时，把全身的衣服都在行走中脱下胡乱丢开，一只膝盖跨过去跪在床上，整个人迫不及待地勾住泰迪熊的脖颈，犹如八爪鱼般紧紧地用四肢勒住那个柔软巨大的身躯，悄悄挺立的男性器官组件也不安分地蹭上它略有弧度的肚腹，腿根更是夹得紧紧地，用会阴抵着那个缓缓升起、加温的塑胶阴茎。  
“虽然我还不能确定，今天到底是真的见到了你的灵魂还是我的精神出了问题……但是，看见你的那个瞬间，我真的好开心，汉克。”  
“我真的太久没有见到你了……”  
有微弱的光晕把泰迪熊棕色的毛发映得赤红。

“那时候我实在太开心了，甚至都没有考虑到你……如果你真的成为了幽灵，一定会对我很愤怒吧？”  
RK800闭着眼睛，一个劲地用微微颤抖的身体抱紧那只大熊。  
“我让你如此失望，却在你死后窃取了你留下来的一切，还做着……”  
“哈啊……这样的事……”

宛如无数燃烧着的无形蚂蚁在机体内部和运算中心爬行扰动一般，噬人的烧灼和刺痒鞭策着仿生人，让他不由自主地臣服于罪恶的欲望，探手去抚弄自己的阴茎，没几下之后又急不可耐地丢下前面的快感，指尖沿着吞缝深深陷进那个潮湿的入口。

"对不起，汉克……"  
RK800颤抖着声音道歉，神情却沉迷又愧疚地用手指操弄着自己。  
现在，他一切机体动作的优先级都被病毒般蔓延的性爱程序控制，甚至连胸膛上的乳果都仅靠跟毛绒毛发的摩擦就自发地变得殷红又圆润，正常状态下不会开启的高敏度传感全速运转，饥渴得连那块模拟皮肤上但任何一个刺激都不放过，宛如细小火花般噼啪炸痒的触感让谈判专家不住地低吟出声，阴茎前端已经渗出了一股股透明的前液。

"这是最后一次了，我保证……汉克。"  
康纳埋在泰迪熊的脖颈间大口摄入着不需要的空气，像是想要给机体内过高的温度进行冷却，可这似乎根本无济于事。  
他微微抬起臀部，被润滑液浸湿得一塌糊涂的手指努力地扒开那个不住收缩的穴口，长而缠绵地呻吟着，把那根巨大阳具的头部在摩挲中含进了腔体。  
"嗯嗯，汉克，好大啊……"  
被撑得满满的快慰海浪般冲刷着他的接收器和处理器，但总有一股声音在蛊惑、在催促着他：  
对，就这样，你要吞下更多，含住更多，汲取更多的快感数据，让这根你偷偷骇进医院数据定制的副队长的大屌狠狠操烂你这个淫荡的坏仿生人！

于是RK800听话地愈发积极地扭动起小屁股，脸蛋皱得紧紧地，像是愧疚，又像是难过，却又显而易见地糅了浓得化不开的情欲。  
他揪紧泰迪熊蓬松的卷毛，咬着下唇一寸寸地把那个加温到火热的阳具刺进柔软敏感的内里，上面鼓胀的青筋和几乎有鸡蛋大小的顶端缓缓地碾过仿造人类却又设计得更为敏感的前列腺，无数刺痒的电流交缠着贯穿全身的组件，让他无法自己地打着颤，发出娼妇般淫荡的呻吟。

"哈啊、汉、汉克…"谈判专家紧闭双眼，关闭了光学组件，却在自己的思维宫殿中构筑出一个与现实中一般无二的卧室。卧室中的他满脸红潮、一丝不挂，却被一脸薄怒的银发老警探紧扣着双腕强迫般地骑在人类那根狰狞的肉茎上不住进进出出。

"操,吸得那么紧……康纳！你说，你是不是一个坏安卓？"  
他脑海中，不，他眼前的汉克·安德森，紧皱着眉头，蔚蓝的双眼暗含怒意地盯着他，胯下却重重地往上一顶，还掐着他的腰制住了他的挣扎，被火热阴茎狠狠破开的甬道让他额角灯圈乱闪，那处敏感组件被狠然撞击产生的纷乱数据带来的冲击，太过强烈又太过鲜明，让他几乎哭了出来，胡乱地应和着男人的谴责。

"是的，我...我是一个坏安卓……操我、汉克…呀啊！"  
似乎是被他的回答激起了怒意般，汉克却愈发用力地掐着他的腰，像摆弄一个玩具般让他在身上起起伏伏，激烈的性交把康纳后穴里流出来的润滑液都拍出了令人脸红的水声。

情欲交缠间，他愈发向汉克凑去，想要去亲吻人类那略微干裂的嘴唇，讨要一个温情的吻，可不知为何，他一抬眼，眼前老警探的表情却倏忽变得空洞而失望，即使他挣扎着捧住他的脸看向他，眼神的焦点却像是沉进了他身后的某处虚空。

"不，不不不不，汉克，不要...."  
康纳睁大了双眼，熟悉却无法抗拒的恐惧如同冰冷的潮水猛然没顶，让他惊恐地看着周遭的景象在一阵混乱中重组成那个他永远也无法忘记的夜晚。

灰白了头发的老警探穿着那件灰色的底特律连帽卫衣坐在桌前，面色晦暗地看着面前的手枪。倒下的投影照片旁，威士忌在桌上倾倒，暗色的酒液汩汩流动，浇得他自己的手和大腿一阵冰冷——康纳低头看去，才发现自己赤裸着跪在地上，身上的模拟皮肤层不稳定地波动着，似乎难以把他全身掩盖，只留下一片片的机械皮肤层被周遭的寒冷侵蚀。

RK800不知道为什么这里会这么冷，冷得像是房间里的暖气片坏掉了一样，而身边的墙壁薄弱无物，让刺骨的寒风裹着无数雪片扑在他身上，贪婪地汲取着人工心脏搏动带来的微弱热量。  
“好冷……为什么？”  
他开始感到从无数关节缝隙里灌进来的冷风，如同冻结了某些关键线路般，让他的思绪和行动都僵硬而滞后，而比这更让他惊恐的，是汉克拿起手枪的动作。

“我曾对你抱有希望，康纳。”  
汉克的脸和眼睛都正对着他，可眼神却未曾聚焦在康纳身上，灰蓝的虹膜中只有空无一物的死寂。他低沉的嗓音在风雪中却莫名地响亮，如同被无数面回音障壁反射般在这个空间中回荡。  
“不，不行，汉克！！”  
康纳像一个被蹩脚人偶师操纵的木偶一样跌跌撞撞地扑在汉克身上，拼命想要夺走那支手枪，或是阻挡汉克的行为，却只是绝望地发现面前人类警探的动作竟然大力而坚定得犹如铁像，全然无视了他的所有动作。

“可你却让我认识到……一切都毫无希望。”  
在康纳徒劳的哀求和阻挡中，黑漆漆的枪管顶上了汉克的太阳穴。  
RK800感觉自己的人工肺正因为过度通气而异常发热，又被冰冷的风刃片片切割。不知为何，他极其清楚且绝望地知道接下来会发生他无法改变的某种事实，于是拼命想要闭上眼睛，却连这也全然无法奏效。  
“求你了，汉克，不要再在我面前……”  
或许是因为实在太过痛苦，康纳一边紧紧地贴在汉克的手边，一边下意识地抠进了自己腹部的卡槽。系统最核心立即发出预示危险的警告，而随着他眼中汉克在手指在扳机上愈发地用力，他指尖也同步着愈发收紧，好像下一刻就能把脉搏调节器整个抽出，随射进汉克安德森脑中的子弹一并埋葬。

至少，至少他不用眼睁睁地被他再一次抛弃。

警告着脉搏调节器抽出后停机倒计时的提示声尖锐地在风雪之外高频鸣叫，但在穿过猛烈的暴雪之后又变得微弱而遥远，取而代之的是如同安德森警官嗓音一般的无尽低喃。

混沌的风雪中，康纳的视线突然注意到一柄躺在雪地里的，沾着血迹的左轮手枪。  
仿佛是被什么召唤着一般，RK800慢慢伸出手，握住了它。

“操！康纳！你他妈清醒点！！”  
同一时刻，卧室中，幽灵状态的汉克感觉自己他妈的快疯了：在靠近自己家的时候莫名其妙地被吸进一个超大并且还装着塑料鸡巴的变态玩偶熊里这件事就已经够疯狂了，谁知道更疯狂的还在后面，康纳那个气人安卓竟然一进门就脱光光扑上来用屁股强奸他……啊不，确切的来说，或许应该是“使用”他附身的那只熊身上的变态玩具？  
按理说，他身为一个应该老早嗝屁的幽灵，应该不会有任何欲望，不用吃不用喝，胯下那理应只是一团空气的半透明大雕更不应该对任何东西有反应才对。然而，面对这个在他身上扭动着自慰的仿生人，他的心理居然该死的有些奇怪的触动，该死！  
只不过接下来的事情走向就更加奇诡了——康纳这个小混蛋自慰就自慰吧，虽然表情有些危险和令人心疼，让他都忍不住有点内疚，这也就算了；可……做着做着突然闪起红圈，哭着一边喊自己的名字抠自己的脉搏调节器是几个意思！？搁着慢半拍地殉情吗？啊呸，门外的相扑还要你照顾呢！混蛋小机器人！  
看着康纳额头红得愈发危险的灯环和紧扣脉搏调节器的手指，汉克忍不住想要伸手把这个家伙晃醒，心中却是有些忐忑，不知道身为幽灵还能不能真的触碰到现实里的仿生人。

不论怎样，姑且都试一试再说！老幽灵咬咬并不存在的牙，横下心伸出半透明的手臂，想要抓住仿生人在脉搏调节器边缘颤抖的手指。  
然后，他看见……  
两只毛绒绒的属于玩偶的圆滚手掌，仿佛被他的手无形地牵引着一般，搭上了康纳的腹部。

所以他这还真的是附身在这只泰迪熊身上了！？汉克一时间有些哭笑不得，却又有些暗喜：至少他现在有个能实实在在地影响到康纳的躯体，或许就更好阻止他寻死了？

只可惜，这只玩偶熊虽然被安上了绝对未成年人不能看的奇怪玩意，但其他地方都跟普通的巨大泰迪熊别无二致，圆滚滚的熊掌连分开的手指都没有设计，充满棉花的内里更是柔软得一点物理作用力也没有，汉克试了好几次，熊掌也只能软绵绵地温柔拍拍仿生人的肚子，连精准打击到康纳的手和脉搏调节器都做不到——  
“Fuck!!!你这个……蠢货安卓！！”  
汉克气得要命，眼看着康纳的手愈发用力，竟然真的把脉搏调节器的卡扣打开，眼看着就要抽出来，他一时情急，竟然直接伸出半透明的双手，一边握住康纳抓着脉搏调节器的那只手往回摁去，一边还怕康纳铁了心寻死般往后躲狠狠地抓着他的肩。

“唔……”  
虽然动作上完全无法显示出康纳切切实实地被幽灵“碰到”，但他痛苦的神色中却突然混入了一丝动摇和迷茫，额角通红的灯芒也在疯狂的转动中透出些许橙黄。  
只是这一切，汉克都看不到。

不知道是在抓住康纳的哪一刻开始，他的视野便突然天旋地转，回过身来时，眼前就是一片冰天雪地，而他面前则是跪坐在地，大半个身子都被雪花覆盖的仿生人。  
"Connor！？"  
汉克下意识地开口叫道，迈开腿，在雪地被体重碾压的咯吱声中走了一步，这才惊异地发现他居然又有身体了！不仅如此，他甚至还能感受到周围风雪刮在身上，带来熟悉的刺冷寒意。  
"Jesus，这他妈的到底是怎么回事..."汉克咕哝着奋力移动到了康纳身边，俯身用力抓着他的肩膀摇了摇，看到的是一张被冰雪覆盖了多半的大脸，不是康纳又是谁？！

然而，此刻的仿生人却明显地处于一种极其不对劲的状态：他浑身上下一丝不挂，皮肤上还流动着一块又一块水银般的颜色，透着底下的外层机体结构，对于汉克的摇晃和话语也充耳不闻，被雪花细密铺盖的脸上毫无波澜，如果不是额角那极其缓慢地旋转的红芒，他看起来简直像是一座冰雕。  
"Connor！！"  
比起其他，更为显眼的则是仿生人手中抵在下颌上，同样覆盖上薄薄一层冰雪的物体。汉克对它无比熟悉，那是他刚拿到枪证后入手的第一把左轮，是他用心爱护了几十年的爱枪，也是……他选择用来结束生命的工具。

暴风雪，自杀行为，一致的佩枪，还有这个面前面容麻木的“康纳”——层层符号仿佛被看不见的绳索首尾相连，办案多年的老警探多少猜出了这里算是什么地方，心里突地有些钝痛。  
一些人类会在受到巨大创伤后留下心理障碍，发展出多种不同的反应，如忧郁，狂躁，自残，甚至……寻死。

他沉默地触摸了一下康纳冰冷的脸颊，顺着仿生人的眼神转头望去。并不意外地看到雪地中突兀的饭桌，椅子和威士忌，以及穿着灰色卫衣的另外一个自己。  
雪地里的老警探低着头，手中还是那把左轮，但与仿生人不同的是，他的手指似乎停止在拨下扳机的那个瞬间。汉克没两步就走了过去，从他的视角甚至能看到“自己”太阳穴上新鲜的弹痕，和溅射出来的几股奇异地静静悬浮在空中的血液。

“……Idiot.”  
也不知道是在斥责谁地低骂一句之后，汉克从“自己”的手中把枪夺下扔到一边白皑皑的雪地里，又将那具尸体一把推开。尸身和手枪落到雪地上的一瞬间，那些视觉上与真实别无二致的幻象便瞬间消失了。不知道是不是错觉，汉克感到耳边呼啸的风声和寒意似乎都减弱了些许。  
“喂，看到了吗——你根本就不值得为了一个老混账而想不开！放过你自己，也放过我，好吗！？”他对着康纳的方向挥了挥手，但仿生人那边看起来毫无动静。  
曾经的老警官盯着康纳下颌上的枪口，又重重叹了口气，在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地走回了他面前，半边膝盖支棱在雪地里，几乎刹那间就被刺骨的寒意冻了个激灵，半是抱怨半是自嘲地低声道，“好吧，看来这算我欠你的。”

他用粗糙的手掌心盖住仿生人手里的枪口，然后探身把这半块冰雕轻轻拢在了怀里，长满胡茬的下巴搁在结了无数薄冰的发顶，冻得他整张脸都在发僵，牙齿也开始打颤。  
他张了张嘴，只是把怀里的RK800搂得更紧了一些，声音一开口就沙哑得可怕。

"没事了。一切都过去了，Connor."  
"我在这里。”  
“I'm right here."

在某个瞬间里，他感觉到怀中的冰层似有流水涌动，像无言的泪水，却又似乎带着岩浆般的滚烫。然后怀里的冰层悉数融化，风雪渐停，仿生人被冰水浸得透湿的身体开始微微颤抖。

“我……”  
老幽灵听见自己胡茬底下传来一个似哭又似笑的声音，然后是什么金属重物落在柔软地面的轻响。  
“我这不是在做梦吧，汉克？”

远在他自己意识到之前，汉克的嘴角已经下意识地弯成了一个柔软的角度。  
“我相信这你比我清楚，小安卓。”  
嘿，这个滑稽又熟悉的声音，果然还是正常的时候好听。

康纳不说话了，只一个劲地抽鼻子。汉克感到背部被一双手臂紧紧地回抱住，而一个湿漉漉毛绒绒的脑袋像小狗一样一个劲地朝他颈窝里蹭，不断有微凉的液体从上面流到他身上，明明还带着冰雪刚刚融化后的寒凉，却莫名地令他的心底发出些许暖意。

不知道过了多久之后，哭够了的仿生人渐渐冷静下来，死死勾着汉克的手臂却不肯放松，手指却试探性地从他的耳根摸到胡茬，嘴唇，鼻子，眉毛……把汉克脸上摸了个遍，最后才终于舍得抬起头，忐忑地看向他的眼眸。  
那片深蓝色的大海中不再充斥着空洞和阴霾，充满包容地倒映着他小心翼翼的模样。然后，又映出了他眼角在笑容中落下的泪滴。

“我爱你！汉克！！”  
心灵花园中的风雪终于消散。一念之间，阳光初洒，万物生息。小仿生人不顾一切地吻上这位不请自来的客人，让肆意生长的野花和蔓草铺满他们脚下的地面。

大树伸展枝桠撑出荫蔽，溪流环绕泻出清澈的池塘，丛生的苇草划出柔美的波澜，RK800在汉克的回吻中品尝到了情欲……


End file.
